My book 5 Hell have no furry like an Alchemist betrayed
by Desiraes0220
Summary: Who would doubt that our favorite character Sydney Sage woudl not have already made plans just in case she was taken by the Alchemists. After all she is a planner and a very good planner at that.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to this story but am thankful for the chance to play in this play groud.

Chapter One

Sydney Sage

I still sit in this dark room, they no longer turn on the bright lights as often, I believe it's because I have not had a reaction to them for a few days or maybe even weeks, ok so days only the precautions I took insures that it has only been days, I have lost track of time. They really do not know who they are dealing with though. I have always had plans, plan A, B, C, D, well you get the picture. Plans upon plans. They always did say I was very bright and very good at my job, and I am or was in the case at present. Guess they relied upon their compulsion tainted tattoos too much. They think they are safe, they think they have covered all their bases, and they believe they are un-touchable, THEY ARE WRONG. I have been here only for a minimum of 3 days, how do I know this well its simple, I am very good at my job well least the parts about acquiring contacts in the police and other such agencies across the globe. So I knew I would have to utilize some if not all of my contacts one day when I started getting heavily involved with the Moroi and Dhampir's. Why anyone would think that I would not be prepared is beyond me well I guess they think the "evil influence" had addled my brains and that I am only or was only concerned with evil deeds. Adrian does not even know the precautions I had taken I could not let anyone know but if all goes right then he should find out soon, very soon.

Oh look here come the lights again not so bright when you are prepared for them even after sitting in the dark for a while. "Are you ready to confess your sins?" asks a monotone voice of a female.

"Sure am" I reply back with a chirpy tone in my voice. "I confess that I was once a proud member of a group of humans that like to brain wash those they say they care about. I confess that my actions help this same group of people brain wash someone I knew personally even though the son of a bitch deserved worse, wonder how his eye is. I confess that failed to stop my sister from being tattooed with an ink I knew has compulsion in it and that it took away her free will. I confess that" opps the lights just went out guess my confessions were not the ones they were looking for, well I will just have to finish confessing the next time they ask.

Oh wow they are barging in my room, cough cell cough, again wonder what wonderful drug mix they will give me this time. "ouch, did you have to gab it in that hard, thought you didn't want me damaged, wonder what people will say if they start seeing marks on my body due to your frustrations when I get out of here?" I ask even though I know they will not reply however then next needle poke was much gentler. So easy to manipulate people even ones trained in manipulation. Well time to put my acting skills to the test again so far they have passed every time they drug me. Too bad I cannot go to sleep or they might try a different cocktail of drugs. Least these do give my body the rested feeling that sleep would just without the dreams. I knew they would give me something to rest but not to dream due to my connection with Adrian. They just do not know that it is not stopping my dreams.

I was in a foggy room, wait, its turning into a museum, wow and not just any museum Center for Contemporary Art.

"Sage where are you? How are you? How can we get you out? Are you ok? God I miss you. I love you Sydney Sage." All this and more are coming in a rush from Adrian.

"Adrian!" I have to yell to get him to stop, "I am fine for now. I am not 100% sure of where I am. They keep giving me drugs to try to stop me from dreaming but I have already metabolized it faster than normal so that I could dream to make contact. And I love and miss you so much to." I manage to get in before he is on me kissing me like his life depends on it. Though not as good as in the real world where we are awake kissing this is almost just as good. As we pull away we gaze into each other's eyes.

"Adrian I don't have much time but know that I had already prepared for this to happen. And while I know you are working on a way of getting me out know that I also have plans in the works that still start soon." I tell him while still holding onto him.

"What are you going to do, what plans did you out into motion to get you out of this. I know if anyone could it would be you." He tells and asks me.

Oh god I can feel the drug wearing off I don't have much more time so I hurry "Adrian I do not have much time listen please, If a person makes contact with you saying the words "hopper" listen to them and trust them please. It is a part of my plans. I cannot explain more but please trust and listen to them they know what needs to be done." I ask him with pleasing eyes well I assume they look pleasing because he immediately aggress. He lets go of me tells me he love me one more time I said it back and now I am back in my cell.

Oh the lights again, and the same voice I think I will be silent this time let them think they gave my just a tad too much drugs.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own. All mistakes are mine. Let me know if you find huge ones ill gladly fix to help the story flow better.

Chapter two:

Some high ranking Alchemist

My secretary opens pages me on the com. "Mr. Smith, you two a clock is here, one Jared Sage. Shall I show him in?"

"Yes Shelia, send him in and if you would bring refreshments shortly after I would appreciate it." I respond.

Awe yes Jared is a top Alchemist but has gotten a bit carried away in his quest to make it to my position. I do not think I will name him my replacement when I retire in a few months. Not just because his daughter Sydney is in re-education but because I generally do not like the man. While I asked him to come it is for my own curiosity. I want to know what has lead this promising young Alchemist to get so heavily involved with THEM. History has shown that it is mainly due to parental issues and I want to try to get ahead of it before his youngest daughter finds herself in the same situation. Hence this annoyance of a meeting. I am good at reading people. But I never saw this coming.

As Jared walks in his body shows confidence so does he voice and greeting, "Mr. Smith, thank you for taking the time to meet with me. I am honored sir." He greets just enough kissing up too. So predictable, however his eyes show his worry along with the slightest twitch on his fingers.

"Please have a seat Jared" I gesture towards the hard straight back chair in front of my desk. Oh there is the twitch again, must be due to the chair type. While my office has a very nice and comfortable seating area that is used most of the time for meetings, most know that the desk and the "chair" is for when I am not happy. He squirmed just a bit after sitting but is now still. I guess my guilty pleasure of watching and intimidating people or Jared for today is over. Time for business.

"Jared, no Mr. Sage for the rest of this meeting, I would like to get to the reason for your daughters involvement with THEM, because if your youngest daughter is to have a fighting chance here and Sydney is to have the best chance to continue her work with us then I would like to solve the issue of what caused the crack THEY were able to corrupt her with." I start but before he opens his mouth to reply I gold up my hand to stop him.

"Mr. Sage, you are in the process of getting a divorce, are you not?" I ask. "Yes sir, but." I cut him off again " A divorce I might add that was not initiated by yourself but your soon to be ex-wife" I state "So tell me what are the grounds for a marriage of over 20 years to disintegrate with a bitter custody battle over your youngest Zoe, and from my understanding both your oldest Carley and Sydney were willing to testify on your wife's behalf over yours, EXPECIALLY Sydney who knew/knows the importance of our work despite her involvement with THEM." I ask.

There is a small bead of sweat on his temple while I see he is searching for the correct reply. I have had enough I do not even need his reply. I do however like to have my people no matter my feeling towards them to get the hints needed to figure out what is going to happen. And like that he had figured it out. He is going to be audited.

As my secretary comes in with the refreshments meant for just myself, 4 others enter the room. "Take Mr. Sage to holding room 4 please" I order them while sipping my coffee. After everyone leave I do slump a bit. I am worried Sydney Sage was sent out into the world to make contact to help in covering up Strigoi attacks and any mistakes THEY make that could expose the supernatural world to the regular humans. From the reports I had received, she was the best. Her contacts trust her she made a lot of contact even quite a few in high ranking positions, from KGB officers down to lowly police. And Russia though that was the area she was assigned was not the only area she made a few contacts in. Sweden, China, England, Mexico, and of course America, how she managed all that from Russia I do not know, but I was very impressed when I heard.

The only issue I had with that was that they would only deal with her and had threatened when contacted after Ms. Sage was taken to re-education 4 days ago that if anyone but her contacted them again and they did not hear from Sydney in 5 days, that was 2 days ago, they would go public with what they knew and hunt down anyone else in their respective originations that had contact with anyone from ours and have charges of treason brought against them. And with these people they could and there would be nothing any of our other Alchemists contacts could do to stop them. Sydney's contacts where that high ranked and that untouchable with the training to forge any proof needed for their employers to prove that we the Alchemists are a bunch of treasonous loons with a cult personality.

I really need to get to the bottom of this. So I do something that goes against my better judgment but I really have no choice at the moment I just hoped that my 50 years experience would help me maintain containment of this. I press the com on my desk, "Shelia, call education center 2, tell them to stop treatment of Ms. Sydney Sage immediately, and move her to a more comfortable room, and to have a doctor look her over to make sure no lasting harm has come to her and to treat anything that needs treating."

"Yees Mr. Smith right away" Shelia stuttered a little bit knowing with her clearance why Ms. Sage was placed there but not knowing why I would stop intervention and the saving of another soul as she would think of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own... Enjoy leave a review letting me know what you like and what you hate so I know in general how I shoudl continue I got lots of chapters pre written just waiting for idea or complaints so if I want to take the advise I can easily. :) oh and be as rude as you want I dont mind

Chapter three:

Sydney Sage

Once again the damn light came on and that voice "We only want to save your soul. The first step to your being saved is to confess your TRUE sins." Wow emotion guess they did not like the first set of confessions I gave them. Oh well I have already thought of the next ones hope they are ready. "Are you ready to help save your soul and start finding your way to the light?"

"Sure I am willing to help you save your souls and find your way back to the light" I answer sarcastically. "Let's see where did I leave off oh yea ok, so I confess that I was no am real good my job of making contacts and cleaning up supernatural messes. I confess that I know most if not all high ranking Alchemists lie and feel they are above the law. I confess that you guys are not going to break me. I confess that I am glad my mother is not putting up with my father anymore. I confess that even keeping me here will not stop my mother from gaining custody of Zoe and you do need to know how. I confess that quite frankly I am board of talking to you so I am done now. Your turn do your worst." I challenged.

I started counting in my head to see how long it took them to re-act to those pitiful confessions I do have to admit they were not as good as my first ones but like I told them I am board, and honestly it's not worth my time and energy. About 128 seconds the door opens and I prep myself for the sting of a needle. Imagine my surprise when I am grabbed under my arms and lifted to my feet. I open my eyes and the cell it lit like a room should be normally. Not that bright blinding light they love so much.

It takes me a few seconds to orient myself and the guards or whomever these Alchemists are actually giving me the time. I wonder if my precautions have already started taking affect. I am handed a robe that I put on and tie once done with that I turn to look at the 3rd person who is looking decidedly uncomfortable in the doorway. I put on a sickly sweet smile, "So decided I no longer need this form of treatment?" I ask, she scowls and says "COME". Well who am I to argue I snicker to myself.

Now that I am out of that room and that it has been awhile since they last drugged me I feel my magic flaring inside me. I hope hopper is ok. I am lead to a more comfortable room though not by much. There is an actual twin bed, what looks like a private bathroom, and a small sitting area, though the chairs do not look that comfortable but better than nothing. There are a few bags on the bed and I am told there are clothes and personal hygiene items. They told me I should take a shower and get dressed that I have a meeting and need to be there in 45 minutes.

Over 45 minutes later:

While I showered which felt real nice after 4 days I had time to run the possible scenarios that were going to happen during this mystery meeting. After witnessing what happen with Keith and the previous rumors I has hear of others who were taken to re-education, and those Alchemists that passed away, I knew that making contact with the Alchemist's contact they had reported to have made was once of the top priorities. This I could only guess but made the most sense was to cover the basis and make judgments on whether the contact(s) were still in good positions to be useful, so that the next Alchemist could possibly use them too. Alchemists were nothing if not pragmatic. Waste not want not type of thing. So in 4 days they had more than enough time to make contact with the ones I had reported. Even the ones in the other countries that I was no longer assigned to. It goes with the process of making sure that they, my contacts were not the ones that started the corruption of my soul as they would put it.

It is also possible they know now that I did not leave notes on the spirit blood test that made Neil's blood just as UN appetizing to the Strigoi. They could think that without me and my knowledge they might not be able to reproduce the affect. While this was kind of true I am sure there are quite a few that could figure it out if they were willing to work closely with a spirit user. Of course not many if any at all besides myself were. I wonder if they read the part about compulsion not being affective after the procedure. Would they be so willing to lose that control they have over the rest of the loyal Alchemists? I do not know maybe they have yet to put it together, after all it took them a good long while and for the Moroi to remind them that my blood could not be taken by the Strigoi.

Of course it would also be with Adrian being a royal Moroi, that he used his father's connections as a royal to put pressure on the government for my release. That was seems the less likely possibility due to Adrian's aversion to his father but I knew he loved me enough to suck up his pride and ask his father for help if he felt that was his last option.

Though out all this I have been having a good ole time, making the guards wait for me but I am sure their patience will only last so long. But like Adrian use to always tell me I needed to enjoy life more often, so that is what I have been doing for a bit over 45 minutes. After the first I am not ready and them not hauling me off right then and there I figured that they want me semi happy. But as the saying goes all good things must eventually come to an end, and I do not want to push them too much or it would no longer be fun. So ten minutes after the initial 45 minutes I tell them I am ready, and we all leave the room and join another two that are waiting outside. So the four guards and I start walking to where ever this meeting is supposed to be.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characteres... sry this is so short but i felt it was needed :) next chappy comming soonish

Chapter four:

Sydney Sage again

I guess even the smartest of people can be surprised, and well this was one of those time. Instead of some "meeting" though I guess it still qualifies as one, where I thought I would be meeting with some Alchemists big wig as Adrian would call them, instead I found myself in a type of clinic. At first this worried me and I am pretty sure I hid it will because the guards did not show any satification after leading me here and looking at me closely. It was explained that the "sedatives" they use can sometime have adverse reactions and they wanted to make sure that I was not having any. I of course knowing the options they had available to use for the type of treatments that would produce "Keith" like results, knew this to be true. However I was not worried about them because well like I said I am a planner. I did not want to leave something like that up to chance to I took precautions. Well as much of a precaution as I could. And I knew that even then if the Alchemists were sturbone that there was still a good chance that my daily doses of precautionary blockers I took only lasted two weeks. But I figured even in the worst case scenario that two weeks was pushing it and they would of felt the first minor wave of my outside precautions and would not of pushed me further just in case. I could have been wrong but the odds were with me I believed.

The doctor and nurse came into the room. While the nurse drew blood, that still made me squeamish; the doctor listened to my heart lungs, and whatever else he listened to. He asked me a bunch of questions while the nurse took my blood to the lab to have the test run. An hour later after they had left me alone in the clinics room they came back and said I had no adverse affects and was healthy as possible. Their only recommendation which I internally cringed again about thought not as back as I would of a year ago, was to eat a high calorie meal to make up for the lack of 4 days worth of bare minimum nutrition I had received. Twenty minutes later and in another room this one more attuned to meeting I have a meal of stead, baked potato, two vegetables, carrots and spinach, a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice in front of me. I could not eat it all, it was just too much, which almost made the guards have a worried look but the doctor when they went to tattle on me must have told them as long as I ate most of it, I was ok.

The guards did grumble which shocked the heck out of me when I told them I needed to brush my teeth. After all that food most humans would want to clean their mouths I would think but I knew this not to always be the case. One was sent to retrieve my tooth brush and tooth paste then all four guards led me to the public bathroom. Two the women came in while the two men waited outside. That done they lead me back to the meeting room and when we entered there were 5 other people present.

Out of the 5 new comers I only recognized two, Donna Stanton, and the same tattooist that I met the first time at my father's house in Utah, Mr. Horowitz. Well I guess one cat is coming out of the bag during this meeting. I am not that good of an actor, so refusing anything they ask after re-tattooing me would be a dead giveaway anyways, so why put myself thru the pain of being re-inked as they like to call it. I had taken to calling it re-compulsion, which is the truth of the matter anyways.

Stanton looked at me like she smelled dog feces on her shoe. I guess defending me is not something she wants to do anymore. That is ok maybe she will have a change of mind if she finds out that she was lied to also, unless she knew all along. I really have no clue how high up she is. I of course could find out once I am released but we will get back to that later. Though she might not be willing to show professionalism, I still am, I give her a nod of my head when one of the Alchemists is making introductions, I did the same to the rest. The one doing the talking said that the read headed man was called Colton Anderson, the short man was called Brad Nelson, and the third man an older man of about 70 I would say was introduced and simply Mr. Smith. From the only last name introduction I am going to take an educated guess and say he is the "big wig" and highest ranked Alchemists in the room. Won't I be surprised later when I find out just how high up the ranks he is.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own this

Chapter 05

Mr. Smith …Flash back day 1 of Sydney Sage's re-education

When I first got the call, I thought there had to be some sort of mistake. But as I know all too well most Alchemists do not make mistakes or at least mistakes that would be this big if this call was a mistake. The call said that a young Alchemist had been corrupted by the Moroi. A male Moroi apparently had seduced her and they had begun a relationship. While yes this was disconcerting, due to my past it did not disgust me as it did others, especially from the information I have just been given previously.

What disturbed me was the way my fellow Alchemists were going about this, even though I knew it was most likely because of her father. While I do of course believe the supernatural world needs to remain separate there is a line we Alchemists have already crossed. Most just do not realize this due to the compulsion that goes into the lily tattoos. We are a big bunch of hypocrites, because we condemn Moroi magic yet knowingly and willingly subject ourselves to it in the form of the tattoo we all have. Oh we tell ourselves it's the lesser of two evils or some such nonsense but really we still use it and sometimes we use it to extremes on our own people. This according to this call is what most want to FORCE on this young Alchemists Sydney Sage.

I know her father of course he is pretty high ranked. Most think he is the top contender for my position when I retire, but he gets my job over my dead body. I remember the report Ms. Stanton gave me when there was a disagreement on which Sage sister was to be sent on the assignment Sydney was ultimately assigned to. Most of Ms. Stanton's reports are straight to the point but that report had a personal note attached to it which is why I can remember it clearly even months after I first saw it,

_REPORT: AEU997850410_

_ALCHEMIST ID: DS55643972_

_ASSIGNMENT: TO ASSIGN YOUNG FEMALE ALCHEMIST TO HELP THE RELOCATION OF PRINCESS JILLIAN __MASTRANO __DRAGOMIR OF THE MOROI._

_ASSIGNEMENT REASON(S): ASSISANATION ATTEMNT ON PRINCESS JILLIAN MASTRANO DRAGOMIR __THREAT LEVEL: EXTREEMLY HIGH RISK OF FUTURE ASSISANTION ATTEMPTS IF SUCCESSFUL __MOROI CIVIL WAR WHICH IN TURN COULD EXPOSE HUMANS TO THE SUPERNATURAL WORLD._

_GOAL: TO PREVENT HUMAN EXPOSURE BY HELPING THE CURRENT MOROI REGENT __(QUEEN VASILISA DRAGOMIR) STAY IN POPWER AND KEEP THE MOROI PEOPLE FROM POSSIBLE CIVIL WAR._

_MISSION RESULTS TO DATE: ALCHEMIST SYDNEY SAGE HAS BEEN ASSIGNED TO BE THE LIVE-IN ROOMMATE OF PRINCESS JILLIAN MASTRANO __DRAGOMIR. WHILE ZOE SAGE WAS REQUESTED IT WAS LEFT TO MYSELF TO DETERMN THE BEST FIT WHEN __ALCHEMIST JARED SAGE, EXPRESSED HIS DOUBTS THAT HIS YOUNGEST DAUGHTER COULD HANDLE THE __ASSIGNMENT DO TO HER LACK OF EXPERIENCE._

_ WHILE ZOE SAGE WOULD HAVE BEEN A GOOD FIT AGE WISE SHE IN MY PRESENCE SHOWED EXTREEM FEAR __OF THE ALCHEMISTS PRESENT DURING THE MEETING. WHILE ALCHEMIST SYDNEY SAGE DOES HAVE A PAST __INSTANCE OF GOING OFF BOOK IT WAS A ONE TIME THING AND HAS BEEN FULLY INVESTIGATED. WHILE __SHE SHOWED POOR JUDGEMENT FOR NOT FULLY INFORMAING HER IMMEDIATE SUPOIR IN RUSSIA, IT WAS __PROVEN SHE DID HAVE CAUSE TO TAKE THE ACTIONS SHE TOOK. __SINCE MS. SAGE HAS THE EXPERIENCE OF BEING AROUND MOROI AND DHAMPIRES, I FELT IT BEST __CONSIDERING SHE WILL HAVE TO ROOM WITH A MOROI._

_ MISSION ASSIGHMENT IS STILL ONGOING AT THIS TIME. MISSION SUCCESS PROJECTIONS SHOW PROBABILITY __OF SUCCESS AT 98%._

_ALCHEMIST NOTES: WHILE THE INITIAL ASSEMENT OF THE SAGE FAMILY OF ALCHEMISTS SHOW ASSIGHMENT SUCCESS RATING OF __VERY GOOD, I MUST NOTE THAT THE TWO OF THE SAGE DAUGHTERS OF JARED SAGE ARE EXTREEMLY FEARFULL __OF THEIR FATHER. JARED SAGE SHOWS LITTLE TO NO REGARD FOR HIS DAUGHTERS MENTAL OR EMOTIONAL WELL __BEING. JARED SAGE SHOWED MORE REGARD FOR STRANGERS THEN HIS OWN FAMILY. I RECOMMEND FURTHER __WATCHING OF THIS SITUTATION. IT IS STILL UNCLEAR WHY THE ELDEST DAUGHTER CARLEY SAGE REFUSED TO __BE RECUITED INTO THE ALCHEMISTS. THE DAUGHTER SYDNEY SAGE SEEMED OVERLY PROTECTIVE OF HER SISTER __AND GENERALLY FEARFUL OF HER SISTERS WELL BEING._

_ KEITH DARNELL SHOWED EXTREEM LACK OF RESPECT TOWARDS IS SUPIORS AND NEEDED TO BE REPERMANDED. HE __SHOWED GREAT DISREPECT TOWARDS FELLOW ALCHEMIST SYDNEY SAGE FOR RESONS UNKNOWN. THE 2% MISSION __FAILURE POSSIBILITY IS DUE TO HIS ACTIONS DURING INITIAL MEETING. IT IS UNKNOWN WHETHER OR NOT HIS __ATTITUDE COULD COMPROMIZE THE MISSION._

_ RECOMMENDATIONS: FREQUENT UPDATES FROM ASSIGHNED ALCHEMISTS. FURTHER TRAINING AND TESTING OF __ZOE SAGE. DUE TO THE EXTREEM DIFFERENCES IN THIS MISSION FROM OTHERS, FEQUENT STATUS UPDATES SHOULD __BE REQUIRED._


End file.
